kirinxofandomcom-20200214-history
Kirinxo
The Kirinxo (Krr-in-zow) is a unique animal species only found in Western Ukraine since it has migrated from Northern Africa. It was discovered in 1840 by a Japanese Animal Biologist Ayako Ai while he was on an expedition to Ukraine. After several DNA tests it was confirmed that the Kirinxo had genetically mutated from two different animal species, the body of the African Elephant and the neck and face of the Kordofan Giraffe, therefore creating this new specie. It’s colour transitions from a dark orange-brown to a darker grey, which is an effect of its changed habitat and mutation. It occupies special qualities specifically in its fur which is the result of the environmental change, thus they are wanted by human hunters. Habitat & Population The Kirinxo has migrated over time from its original habitat in the African Savannah to a cold region in Western Ukraine where they roam on the dirt plains. The population of the female Kirinxo’s has slightly decreased as they do not have the ability to detect danger unlike males. However, they are far from being endangered due to their excellent communication skills within their community. This is because they have the ability to detect natural disasters and predators. Environmental Change The Kirinxo inhabited the warm climates of the Savannah where it roamed on the grassy plains in Africa. However, due to climate change with drastic increase in temperature resulting from global warming, the Kirinxo migrated to a cooler environment over time to Ukraine. Years after migration, severe flooding occurred wiping out its intake source which stopped growing due to flood waters, with only stronger and taller trees surviving. Thus, it has adapted many biological changes to suit the changed environment including growing fur and a longer neck. Adaptions Neck It's grown neck and facial features are mutated both from a giraffe, for survival so that it can eat the only nourishing food left that is up higher on the trees. Due to its neck being longer, it can see everything over a long distance to look out for any human predators hunting for its highly wanted fur. Sensitive Skin It has very sensitive skin and so its colour depends on the climate, more often when it is a cool day, it would be darker so it is able to soak in the minimum sun rays and vice versa to a warm day where it would be a lighter colour to reflect off the rays. This occurs according to the Sun’s heat concentration on a specific day. Male Kirinxo’s do not have sensitive skin compared to females, where you can clearly see the change of colour with the weather. The children Kirinxo’s have highly sensitive skin until they are eight years old, before this age the parents must take special and extra care to protect them from the strong rays. Fur Due to the cold weather, it has grown a light layer of thick fur hairs which are also very useful for humans as they efficiently trap heat thus, they are hunted to make to make coats, blankets and other accessories. The fur also has the ability to heal cold burns and frost bites very effectively, as when it comes in contact with the damaged area on human skin it instantly soothes it and decreases pain, and completely heals it in hours. Due these special qualities, humans are hunting it to sell the fur in the Black market, however due to its long neck, large size and excellent communication, only few humans are able to capture it and attain the fur, making it even more valuable. Tusks & Trunk The tusks '''have grown back and are much sharper due to the environment (food) change since it is now required to break the food from up high. Since the mouth is smaller it is not able to open as wide, thus, its small tusks make it easier for it to attain the vital nutrients in small portions. As they are very sharp and pointy, it helps in breaking leaves but also acts like a defense tool to protect itself and its family from human predators. The size of the '''trunk is about half as long as its neck and has stronger muscles. Its length helps to grab the water from the ground and transfer it to its mouth as with its bulk body it is difficult to bend down to the floor. Senses When there is danger around such as human predators the male adult Kirinxo’s can sense it and therefore can identify it is a human and then it communicates this message by sending signals to its children and other female Kirinxo’s. They can also sense that a natural disaster is about to occur and so it will communicate the same signal, but stronger. In general, the signals are very strong and so, a single signal is powerful enough to warn the whole Kirinxo community. Water Survival The Kirinxo's can survive without water for a longer period as the food it consumes contains large amounts of water and is very hydrating. It has also adapted a system in its body where it helps to retain a sufficient amount of water that is enough to help it to survive without drinking the dirty flood water as much. Since the male’s do not have sensitive skin, the water stored in their bodies cannot last as long since they do not react to changes in weather which causes it to use it up faster. However, for the female Kirinxo’s when they are pregnant their bodies change and allow them to store larger quantities of water to be sufficient enough for themselves and their child. References * 1. Wwf.panda.org. (2017). African elephants. online Available at: http://wwf.panda.org/what_we_do/endangered_species/elephants/african_elephants/ 28 Jun. 2017. * 2. Science, L. (2017). Giraffe Facts & Photos. online Live Science. Available at: https://www.livescience.com/27336-giraffes.html 28 Jun. 2017. * 3. Globalissues.org. (2017). Climate Change and Global Warming Introduction — Global Issues. online Available at: http://www.globalissues.org/article/233/climate-change-and-global-warming-introduction 29 Jun. 2017. * 4. Reference, G. (2017). What is a gene mutation and how do mutations occur?. online Genetics Home Reference. Available at: https://ghr.nlm.nih.gov/primer/mutationsanddisorders/genemutation 30 Jun. 2017. * 5. Bbc.co.uk. (2017). BBC Nature - Adaptations and behaviours. online Available at: http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/adaptations 1 Jul. 2017. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Habitat & Population Size Category:Environmental Chnge Category:Adaptions Category:References